The present invention relates to secure stickers or labels for windshields and other transparent and non-transparent surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a secure sticker comprising a waterproof base portion including a paper ply, static printed matter, and a resin, wherein the paper ply and the static printed matter are sealed within the resin, and wherein the resin is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum.
Many conventional secure stickers or labels are easily altered because the security features embodied therein are simply insufficient impediments to the sophisticated counterfeiter. Further, many conventional secure stickers are not resistant to ordinary wear and tear and tend to deteriorate over time. The deteriorated appearance of these conventional secure stickers does not provide a reliable indication of authenticity. Other stickers are not resistant to water or water-based solvents and, as such, are subject to inadvertent destruction or deterioration. Still other security stickers are not easily readable when secured to transparent mediums. Accordingly, there is a need for a secure sticker or label that incorporates improved security features and that is resistant to alteration, cut-and-paste attempts, and removal and reuse. Further, there is a need for a secure sticker that is waterproof, resistant to ordinary wear and tear.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a secure sticker is provided comprising a waterproof base portion including a paper ply, static printed matter, and a resin, wherein the paper ply is sealed within the resin, and wherein the resin is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a secure sticker is provided comprising a substantially waterproof base portion, a liner ply, and an adhesive interface arranged to adhere the liner ply to the base portion. The base portion includes a paper ply, static printed matter, and a resin. The paper ply is sealed within the resin and the resin is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum. The liner ply defines at least one label portion and a removable portion therein and the label portion includes variable printed matter thereon. The adhesive interface is also substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum. The adhesive interface and the liner ply are arranged such that the removable portion is separable from the base portion independent of the label portion.
The static printed matter may be sealed within the resin and may comprise a graphical image, security printing, an element selected from the group consisting of laid lines, a fluorescent ink, micro-printing, and relatively high resolution graphics, and combinations thereof. The variable printed matter may comprise identification indicia, numerical data, an electronically readable encoded symbol, e.g., a bar code, and combinations thereof.
Preferably, the adhesive interface and the liner ply are arranged such that the at least one label portion is more likely than the removable portion to remain adhered to the base portion. The label portion and the removable portion may be defined by die cuts in the liner ply. The die cuts may comprise patterned edge die cuts.
The resin may comprise a transparentizing agent. The paper ply may be sealed within the resin such that the paper ply exhibits an increase in degree of transparency.
The liner ply may include a patterned release layer positioned adjacent the adhesive interface. The patterned release layer may define release layer voids positioned in registration with the label portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a secure sticker is provided comprising a substantially waterproof base portion, variable printed matter produced on a first surface of the base portion, a liner ply, and an adhesive interface. The base portion includes a paper ply, static printed matter, and a resin. The paper ply is sealed within the resin. The resin is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum. The liner ply includes at least one cut-out portion formed therein. The cut-out portion is positioned in registration with the variable printed matter. The adhesive interface is arranged to adhere the liner ply to the first surface of the base portion, is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum, and includes at least one adhesive void formed therein. The adhesive void is positioned in registration with the cut-out portion and the variable printed matter.
The resin may comprise a transparentizing agent and the paper ply may be sealed within the resin such that the paper ply exhibits an increase in degree of transparency. The paper ply may further bear an opaque portion resistant to the transparentizing agent and the variable printed matter may be printed so as to lie in registration with the opaque portion.
The static printed matter may comprise a graphical image, security printing, an element selected from the group consisting of laid lines, a fluorescent ink, a micro-printed image, and a relatively high resolution graphical image, and combinations thereof. The variable printed matter may comprise an electronically readable encoded symbol, e.g., a bar code. Additionally, the variable printed matter may comprise identification indicia or numerical data.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a secure sticker is provided comprising a substantially waterproof base portion, variable printed matter produced on a first surface of the base portion, and an inactivated adhesive interface on the surface of the base portion. The substantially waterproof base portion includes a paper ply, static printed matter, and a resin. The paper ply is sealed within the resin and the resin is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum. The adhesive interface is substantially tack-free prior to activation, is substantially transparent to light in the visible spectrum, and includes at least one adhesive void formed therein. The adhesive void is positioned in registration with the variable printed matter.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, an integrated label/form is provided comprising at least one secure sticker formed within a sheet of form stock. The secure sticker is constructed according to embody the characteristics of the various secure stickers according to the present invention. The sheet of form stock may include an additional transparentized portion defined in a portion of the form stock offset from the secure sticker.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved secure sticker and an integrated label/form embodying a plurality of enhanced security, durability, and readability features. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.